Luke's Paranormal Investigations:The Hunt For Bigfoot
by InvaderInzaniac
Summary: Luke no longer wants to be a puzzle solver and professor of archeology when he grows up, after reading 'Crop Circle Magazine' magazine he decides he wants to be a Paranormal Investigator, but will he thrive in this new career choice? Or will Lady Luck not be in Luke's favor in this new career? Will he ever be able to show any proof of supernatural activity to The Professor?
1. Chapter 1

Luke's Paranormal Investigations:The Hunt For Bigfoot

Disclaimer:I do not own Professor Layton or its characters, only the story.

Chapter 1:Luke's Change Of Career

Luke looked at the magazine with fascination. The Professor had given him ten dollars to buy something and Luke had bought 'The Crop Circle Magazine' Luke was absolutely fascinated with it. The Professor was skeptical about it but let it be, after all what harm could it do? Luke's eyes widened in shock at the things in here, he KNEW zombie lawn gnomes existed! The magazine also told of a vampire called 'Count Cocoa Fang' That article was by some guy named Bill. Across from that there was an article about some kid who lived near an alien, who guarded his house with lawn gnomes.

He flipped the glossy paper to look at the next page, and there he saw it. A furry bear looking thing that had giant feat, Luke quickly read the article.

"Bigfoot is real! Said to be spotted in Alaska!"

Luke jumped off his bed to run and tell the Professor about his new career choice.

The Professor was sipping out of his teacup while trying to solve a puzzle, when Luke burst into the room panting heavily.

"Luke a gentlem-"

"Bah! Who cares about being a gentleman check this out!" The Professor nearly passed out at that remark.

"L-Luke what did you just sa-"

"Oops I did not mean it that way Professor, sorry." The Professor realized Luke was just excited and relaxed.

"And what is this about Luke?" Luke whipped out the magazine and turned to the Bigfoot page.

"I don't want to solve puzzles anymore Professor! I want to be a professional paranormal investigator and find Bigfoot!" The Professor froze at this statement when he had a conveniently timed flash back.

(FLASHBACK)

A teenage Hershel got his camera gear together and prepared for a the long night ahead, he had recently gained an interest in paranormal investigation, and Bigfoot. Grabbing his flash light he set out.

He had seen all sorts of strange hair by the lake in the nearby forest, and he was positive it was Bigfoot, setting his camera up he waited, and waited, and waited…

He jolted when he heard a branch snap, had he fallen asleep? He cautiously looked around and saw an obese, hairy beast heading to the lake, it jumped into the lake with a splash.

Hershel quickly got his camera and flash light ready, as the Bigfoot bathed he waited for the right opportunity.

The beast stood 'NOW!' he screamed in his head. He flipped on his flashlight, started taking pictures like a madman, then he got a closer look at the thing in the water and screamed like a little girl, in the lake was an obese, extremely hairy lady, who realized she was being watched.

"PEEPING TOM! A PEEPING TOM!"

(END FLASHBACK)

The Professor shuddered at the memory and chose to block it out.

"Erm…Luke trust me you don't want to go chasing after Bigfoot." His face turned green as he held the vomit back in his mouth that was trying to escape.

"But Professor I'm sure I can find him!" Luke said in a whiny voice that drove the Professor insane, so he just smiled and patted Luke on the head.

"Besides, how will you get to Alaska? You have no money and I can't just leave my job to go to America! I have no reason to! Luke it would take a miracle!" Just then there was a knock at the door, The Professor gave a sympathetic smile at the depressed Luke and went to answer the door.

Outside there was a mail carrier,who was very feminine for a guy,had a paper mustache,and was a little shorter than the Professor, and had long looked at the Professor and handed him the envelope, and with a smile said in a fake french accent, which sounded more Russian.

"Special delivery for Luke Triton!" Professor took the envelope and smiled.

"Thank you sir." The mail carrier smiled and left. The Professor looked at the mail man and realized he reminded him of Flora especially with the orange skirt poking out of his pants leg, how odd. With a sigh he looked down at the envelope curiously as he walked to his desk, sitting down he opened it.

" Dear Mr. Triton,

You and a friend have won a free trip to Alaska near where Bigfoot has been seen!

The tickets are enclosed!

Sincerely,?"

"YAHOOOO!" The Professor went pale as he realized that he had read it out loud. He turned to face Luke who stood there with a camera around his neck, a journal, and his and the Professor's bags all packed.

"Well Professor ready to go?" The Professor narrowed his eyes and looked at the camera.

"Luke where did you get that camera?" Luke beamed.

"A friend!"

Meanwhile somewhere miles away from London….

Emmy dug through her stuff looking desperately looking for her beloved camera, she checked once again where she had last seen it and noticed a yellow sticky note, picking it up she read it.

"Dear Emmy,

I borrowed your camera, I'll try not to break it! Thanks!

Sincerely yours, Luke Triton."

The Professor mumbled curses under his breath as he and Luke boarded the airplan that was heading to Alaska.

"Professor isn't this exciting?!"

"No." Luke ignored his comment and took his seat on the plane.

"Professor I think this is the start of a my new career."

Meanwhile outside Flora waved goodbye and after the plane left sighed.

"I didn't think that letter I sent would work! Now I can finally re-decorate The Professor's house!"

Whoo-boy! I think that's the most I have ever written at once! This IS NOT a one-shot and is the first chapter of a new series called 'Luke's Paranormal Investigations.'

Well if you have taken your time to read this I thank you! Please R&R! I mean how could you say no to that cute review button?


	2. Chapter 2:First Day In Alaska

Luke's Paranormal Investigations: The Hunt For Bigfoot

Man I am on an uploading spree! Hey be sure to take the poll on my profile, and visit my RPG forum Operation Impending Doom with the story! Oh and one more thing with some of the stupid people in here, I AM not making fun of Alaskans, I am Alaskan! I want to give special thanks to Abitat Eco, who has encouraged me (Sometimes without knowing it.) to continue writing! If have not read Professor Layton and a Mystery of Stone read it now, and If you have not read Professor Layton and the Dark Apple read it now they are by far some of THE BEST stories you will find on this site! Enough of me, on with the story!

Chapter 2:First Day In Alaska

The flight to Alaska was almost over and the Professor felt as though he would view his home differently when he returned to London, Luke on the other hand was hardly able to hold still as he was so excited.

"Professor who knows maybe Bigfoot will be bathing and we can take pictures when he isn't looking!

Images of a unclothed, obese, and hairy lady flashed through the Professors brain, he quickly thought of something else. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, Flora had let them go without whining about being able to go along, how odd, and what was with the paper mustache she was wearing? Why had she panicked and thrown it in the trash can when the Professor pointed it out? Oh well, teen girl's, who can figure them out? The paper mustache must be some new fad at her school…

"Professor!" Luke whispered in his ear.

"It's Bigfoot!" The Professor snapped to attention to make sure Luke didn't embarrass them. He followed Luke's finger and saw…Inspector Grosky?

"Professor look at all that hair! It has to be!" Grosky noticing the whispering beside him looked over and noticed his old friend, Hershel Layton.

"OY! Layton how are?" Luke and the Professor both jumped at the powerful voice then turned to see who it belonged to, Professor smiled.

"Ah, Inspector how long has it bee-" He was interrupted as Luke yelled over him.

"Alright Sasquatch! GAMES OVER! Don't look shocked, your hairy chest gave you away Bigfoot!" As Luke continued to try and tell everyone that Grosky was a Sasquatch, The Professor and Inspector Grosky looked at each other.

"So erm… What's wrong with the lad?" The Professor thought for a moment.

"He was traumatized by Flora's cucumber sandwiches."

Meanwhile at Layton's house…

Flora had the horrible feeling some one just insulted her cooking, but that was rubbish! So she finished putting the pink wallpaper up in The Professor's study.

"There much better! Now to get him some new clothes, he never changes!"

Back on the airplane….

"I'm telling you people he is Bigfoot and is carrying a Bigfoot baby in his shirt!" The Professor used a last resort that was really low.

"Luke sit down and be quiet or you don't eat for the next two days!" Luke immediately shut up and sat down , all while giving Grosky a dirty stare. Grosky shuddered, who knew the boy could be so frightening? Luke pulled out 'his' camera and took a picture of Grosky, he had made some modifications to 'his' camera and the picture printed out right away, Luke pulled out his journal and stuck a picture of a shocked Grosky inside, and wrote

"First Bigfoot Sighting!"

Luke smiled and closed the book and shut his eyes and prepared for a nap.

Luke awoke with a start as the Professor shook him.

"Luke? We're here." Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily yawning.

"So Professor what's the first step for finding Bigfoot?" The Professor rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk out of the plane, grabbing his journal and camera Luke followed the Professor.

"Have a nice day!" The stewardess said as they walked past, Luke stopped and motioned for the stewardess to bend down so he could whisper something to here.

"You seem nice ma'am so I will warn about the dangers in front yards, zombie lawn gnomes who feed on human flesh, they reside among us, and most don't know it." Luke smiled and walked away while the stewardess just stayed bent over with a scared look on her face, finally straightening up she thought to herself.

"The poor insane boy…" Luke was shocked by what he saw when he got off the plane, where was the snow? Where was the Eskimos? Luke shrugged it off and continued thinking up a plan to trap Bigfoot.

"Well Luke first thing we need to do is find a place to reside during our stay." Luke nodded in agreement. After about an hour of searching they finally found a hotel, and reserved a room for a week. Luke remembered the first thing to do during any good investigation was to talk to the locals. Clearing his throat he spoke to the man behind the counter, the one who had reserved their room for them.

"Excuse me sir, have you ever heard of Bigfoot?" The man gasped and turned to look at Luke.

"How did you know about that abomination?" Luke was curious now while the Professor groaned and shook his head thinking 'Not ANOTHER one.'

"What do you mean by abomination sir?" The man started sweating and bent down to whisper in Luke's ear.

"He is the beast that roams the wood's around here…" Luke started to speak.

"What is so bad abo-"

"Never leave your doughnut's unguarded, he sneaks in and eats em' all, then leaves the box for you to find. THE BEAST! STEALING OUR DOUGHNUTS! Please won't you help us end his reign of terror here in our village young man?" Luke with a determined face nodded.

"Yes sir it is the duty of-" The Professor smiled, Luke remembered the line.

"Every Paranormal Investigator to solve problems like this!" The Professor sighed, and face palmed.

"What about you top hat? You going to help?" The Professor groaned then said calmly.

"There is no such thing as Bigfoot." Everyone in the lobby gasped and looked at him.

"Non-believer!" The clerk spat.

"But you, young lad are our key to lifting this curse." With one more distasteful look at The Professor he walked into the room behind the counter.

The Professor and Luke walked up into their room and heard hysterical laughing down in the lobby.

"Did you hear the crazy kid?! He's hunting for Bigfoot! HAHAHAHA!" Luke realizing he had been made a fool of walked to his and The Professors room still determined to catch Bigfoot. Tonight he would set the trap.

The trap was set and Luke was ready, The Professor was asleep and didn't know Luke was out in the woods waiting for Bigfoot. Luke had made a tiger trap and set bananas (Crop Circle Magazine said Bigfoot loves them.) on top, so as soon as Bigfoot set foot on it he would fall into the trap, with 'his' camera ready he began the wait inside a bush disguise. After about forty minutes he heard some rustling, his heart leapt into his throat, this was it! A large hairy lumbering looking thing slowly walked towards his trap, Luke couldn't turn flash on or he would be noticed so he did his best with what moonlight there was, not really looking at the camera he clicked madly away getting as many pictures as he could, the picture printed out one after the other as he took the pictures, unfortunately for Luke he had forgotten to change his underwear and Bigfoot started sniffing the air, Luke panicked, he remembered 'Crop Circle Magazine' said Bigfoot's fear the smell of dirty underwear, after sniffing around the Bigfoot took one last look at the bananas and ran away.

"Curses!" Luke yelled, but he remembered the pictures, grabbing a handful he dashed back to the hotel.

"Professor wake up!" Luke jumped onto the Professor and shook him awake.

"Professor wake up quick!" The Professor sat up looking at Luke.

"What's wrong Luke are you OK?!" Luke nodded furiously and shoved the pictures into the Professors face.

"I saw Bigfoot! I set a trap, and Bigfoot showed up! I forgot to change my underwear so he smelled me and left before I could trap him but I got pictures!" The Professor rolled his eyes and handed the pictures back to Luke.

"Maybe I'll *YAWN!* play later Luke…" With that the Professor went back to sleep. Luke thought the Professor would be shocked that Luke was right about Bigfoot and that paranormal studies weren't a waste of time!

'Oh well.' Luke thought '

He is old and old people are weird.' With a smile Luke looked at his pictures, the smile quickly faded all the pictures were black! Luke wondered what happened, then realized that the big foot must have used supernatural forces to interfere with the camera, not remembering that he had never taken the camera lens off.

Meanwhile On The Streets Of London…

Emmy swerved in and out of traffic going as fast as she could on her motorcycle, without getting pulled over.

"Steal MY camera eh Luke?! I'll make you rue the day you were born for this!" Emmy knew she would never go through with this threat but she was going to do… SOMETHING to Luke for stealing her camera, or as he put it 'borrowing'.

Meanwhile At The Professors House…

"There!" Flora squealed in delight at The Professors new wardrobe, she would make him look 'hip' yet instead like a person from the 18th century. Smiling with her chose of clothing that consisted of t-shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes, she closed the wardrobe and skipped downstairs, she was going to replace that tacky tea set The Professor always used. As she skipped down the stairs she admired the pink wallpaper and the floral designs on the banister.

"The Professor is going to be so happy!"

Meanwhile In Alaska…

Luke sat at the desk in the room adding all sorts of new gadgets onto 'his' camera, he was missing one piece to make the camera 'supernatural' proof now. He had brought his 'Crop Circle Magazine' with him and had dialed their number to place an order for the part he needed, he of course had to pay with a credit card, so he snuck the Professor credit card out of his wallet and used that, The Professor wouldn't mind. There was a knock on the room door and Luke quickly answered it as not to wake The Professor.

"Delivery for… Luke?" Luke nodded, and the mail man handed him the package and left. Looking at the box, Luke saw the label that read.

"SuperNatural proof your camera!"

Luke smirked and quickly opened the package to retrieve the piece, running over to the desk where the camera sat he put the piece one and smiled.

"You can't ruin the pictures NOW Sasquatch!"

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written in one sitting! Well thanks for reading! Doesn't the review button look lonely? Maybe you should keep it company by clicking on it! Be sure to check out my forum 'Operation Impending Doom 3' and be sure to take the poll on my profile! I want to thank those of you who have reviewed this story and my other stories, and for the encouragement you have given me, keep in mind this is the first story of a new series I'm making called 'Luke's Paranormal Investigations.' So to all of you who have read my other stories, thank you! And those of you who read this story, thank you! Enough of my ramblings, Well Invader Inzaniac117 signing out!


	3. Chapter 3:Searching For Bigfoot

Luke's Paranormal Investigations: The Hunt For Bigfoot

I want to thank the people who have reviewed this story so far! If you can spread the word about this new series I've started that would be great! Be sure to take the poll on my page, and to check out the new RP Forum I made. 'Operation Impending Doom 3' I have talked enough, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and if any one has guessed what 'Crop Circle Magazine' is from you get a virtual cookie!

Chapter 3: Searching for Bigfoot

Luke tightened the last screw and smiled as 'his' camera was made officially 'Supernatural' proof.

Hopping out of his seat he put 'his' camera back into 'his' brown camera bag that he wore like a belt, grabbing his satchel he headed quietly headed for the door, being sure not to wake up The Professor, who was snoring at the moment, Luke checked his watch and saw that it was four A.M

"A Paranormal Investigator must always start early." Luke had read that supernatural beings, usually move around at night and in the wee hours of the morning. Closing the door softly he heard a rumbling coming from his stomach, he realized that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and if you know Luke, you know that by now he was very, VERY hungry.

Deciding to see what he could find in the town he set out ready to officially start his quest for Bigfoot. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed no one was in the hotel lobby, and all the lights were out, suspicious Luke pulled out his 'Supernatural' proof flashlight and was ready to turn it on when he heard… chewing? Luke decided to remain quiet and see what was going on by letting his eyes adjust to the dark. His eyes widened when he saw something moving in over by the lobby desk, it looked big and… HAIRY! Luke instantly deduced that the shadowy form was Bigfoot, he looked harder and noticed it was holding half a doughnut! So the stories of Bigfoot eating doughnuts was true! Luke couldn't believe his luck, quietly he pulled 'his' camera out and turned on flash, so he could get a clear picture.

Luke waited until the Bigfoot reached into the box that was sitting on the lobby counter to get another doughnut out of what Luke assumed was the doughnut box. Luke put his finger on the button to take a picture, he waited until the right moment…

CLICK!FLASH!

The creature's head whipped around and looked at Luke, before running away into…The elevator? The floor number '11' lit up and Luke realized that was where he, and The Professor resided. Luke panicked thinking as revenge for Luke taking his picture, Bigfoot was going to suffocate The Professor in his armpit.

"NOT ON MY WATCH SASQUATCH!" Luke ran back up the stairs as quickly as possible, determined to save the Professor.

Luke reached the top floor and, saw the elevator had just arrived and the doors were opening.

He hid just around the corner and waited to see what Bigfoot would do, heavy footsteps sounded down the hallway, they stopped as keys jingled hurriedly, the sound of a door opening and closing was the last sound he heard before all went quiet. Silently peeking around the corner, Luke saw nothing, He quickly ran over to his, and The Professor's room. He opened the door to make sure The Professor wasn't being suffocated by a Bigfoot armpit, all looked well as The Professor slumbered peacefully. Closing the door Luke wondered where on earth Bigfoot could of gone, then he noticed it.

A trail of crumbs leading to the room across the hall.

"AHA! You can't hide behind that door forever Sasquatch!" He knocked/pounded on the door and waited for a reply, a gruff voice spoke through the door.

"Nope Mr. Manager I don't know who touched your doughnuts on the lobby counter!" Luke knocked again and with a sigh from the other side, the door opened. A nervous looking Inspector Grosky poked his head out the door.

"I told you Mr. Manager I don't know who touched your doughn- Oh! Young Luke Triton! How can I help? Heh heh… Say Luke how about you don't tell anyone about this whole doughnuts incident?" Luke stared silently before waking up the whole hotel.

"I KNEW YOU WERE BIGFOOT! PROFESSOR IT'S BIGFOOT!"

Meanwhile At The Airport…

Emmy finished putting her luggage away and sat in her seat, she had brought one carry on, and was ready to go. Luke would pay for stealing her camera, be careful Luke this may be your last adventure.

Meanwhile At The Professor's House…

Flora smiled at the newly decorated house, it was perfect. Pulling out her cell-phone she proceeded to text every person in her school to tell them about the party she was hosting at her house.

'Party at my place! Pass this message on!'

Meanwhile In An Alaskan Hotel…

Within twenty four hours Luke had been dubbed 'The Crazy Bigfoot Kid' at the hotel, sighing The Professor wondered how to deal with Luke's new paranormal investigation career, it did nothing but embarrass him. Luke seemed just fine as he was working on putting a picture of Grosky eating doughnuts into his journal, and writing something about a 'second Bigfoot' sighting.

"Luke don't you think this is a bit-"

"SILLY?! No, No I don't ." Luke pulled that accursed 'Crop Circle Magazine' out of his satchel and plopped down on his bed to re-read it for the fifth time.

The Professor stood up and dusted imaginary dirt off his jacket and decided to take a look around the hotel, picking his hat up off the mahogany desk he turned to Luke before leaving.

"Luke I'm going to have a look around .here." Luke nodded and went back to his magazine, giving up on getting the boy's full attention he shut the door behind him and looked down the hall. The first thing he noticed was the plush carpet that was a pleasant red color, the walls were a bright white which went nicely with the carpet.

The doors were all made of spruce and had been shined enough to be able to see your reflection in them.

Smiling The Professor walked down the hallway towards the staircase, preferring not to use the elevator as it brought back uncomfortable memories 'Uh-oh here it comes!' thought The Professor as the flashback started.

(Flash Back)

It had been a week since the incident at the lake, and Hershel was still nervous about running into that lady, wondering if he did run into her, if she would recognize him. Shrugging off the thought he focused on where he was walking, he had gone to the mall with his friends and the were all looking at him weird.

His friend Thomas spoke, Thomas was about 5'5 and had unruly long blonde hair, and was the clown of the group.

"Hey Hershey, what's wrong you seem all weird." Hershel grimaced at the nickname, he had gotten called by that by one of his teachers at elementary school, and the name stuck. He didn't mind it when his friends called him that though, as they were just doing it to tease him.

"N-nothing, just had a terrifying thought is all…" His other friends Jerry, who was about an inch taller than Thomas, and had black hair which was buzz cut like a marines and was about as serious as one to, and Mark who was the shortest, had red hair and was never seen without a baseball cap on, looked at him like he was crazy.

"So Hershey, what was this terrifying thought?" Jerry asked, Hershel thought for a moment then sighed.

"Ok you guys are going to laugh… But OK I'll tell you." After Hershel was done talking his three friends were still laughing at his expense, even Jerry and it was ALWAYS almost impossible to get him to even smile, Hershel now had to admit it was pretty funny, and he started laughing with them. Suddenly Mark stopped laughing and with a shaking finger pointed towards something, and when Hershel, Jerry and Thomas saw it they stopped laughing, with awe they looked at the poster, it advertised what they came to see, a 'Puzzle Master Deluxe Edition Big Box O' Puzzles'. All four had an insane interest in puzzles and immediately ran over to the poster, Mark read it aloud.

"To Puzzle Lovers Everywhere, this box is your key to happiness, and is available in 'Granny Riddleton's Puzzle Shack' on the sixth floor, for only $59.99! Get yours before they run out!" The teenagers looked at each other then checked their wallets making sure that they had brought their money with them, after confirming that they all mad a mad dash for the elevator . After getting in and pressing the sixth floor button, the doors closed. Only then did the teenagers realized there was a gorilla- no a VERY hairy woman, in the elevator with them. The gorill- er woman spoke, while looking intently at Hershel who had suddenly found the buttons inside the elevator very interesting.

"Say young man, don't I know you from somewhere?" Hershel just shook his head no and continued studying the buttons., Mark who was also not very bright spoke up.

"What are you talking about Hersh? This the lady that you thought was Bigfoot, you know Hershel at the la-" Before he could finish Thomas had covered his mouth and was smiling at the 'lady'.

"Sorry ma'am out friend her got in the head with a rock when he was six, he is a little crazy." The women gave a quizzical look and turned away from them. Jerry was getting uncomfortable and looked at what floor they were on, to his dismay he found they were only on the third floor.

'COME ON!' He screamed in his mind, but the elevator was clearly evil and was intent on going as slow as possible. Hershel was sweating and was playing with his pocket watch, while doing his best to avoid the woman's gaze, sort of like the Eye of Sauron. After about three seconds she spoke with venom dripping from her voice.

"Say… You-YOUR THAT PEEPING TOM FROM LAST WEEK!" Hershel's head shook back and forth violently but it was to late now.

"AND YOU HAVE BROUGHT YOU PERVERTED FRIENDS WITH YOU!HELP SOMEONE!I AM STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR WITH THE PEEPING TOM GANG!" After the elevator door opened Hershel and friends were arrested and taken to the town jail, and would have gotten a month sentence if Jerry, Mark, Thomas, and Hershel's parents hadn't been able to convince them that their children would never do something like that. After they got out of the jail, Jerry's parents bid farewell to everyone else, as did Mark's parents, and Thomas's parent's. They never did get that puzzle box.

(End Flash Back)

Luke waited until he heard the Professor's footstep's fade away, when they did he quickly jumped off the bed and went to work on his latest plan to capture Bigfoot, why didn't he do it when The Professor was there you ask? Luke had figured out the hard way that The Professor got grumpy whenever Luke did anything related to Bigfoot. Luke smiled to himself at his brilliant new plan, he wasn't waiting for Bigfoot to come to him anymore, no. He was coming to Bigfoot. After he finished his plans he rested his head on his arms. 'Just a quick nap.' He thought to himself.

When Luke woke up it was light outside and he was in his bed, The Professor must have put him there. Looking around he saw The Professor sleeping on his bed. Luke deciding it wouldn't hurt went back to sleep.

Meanwhile At The Professor's house…

Flora grumbled to herself as she peeled bread off the ceiling that had peanut butter on it, the party had been great and fun, the cleanup? Not so much, sighing she continued to clean, she couldn't leave any proof of a party.

Meanwhile at an Alaskan Airport…

Emmy stretched her legs as she walked out of the airplane seeing a stewardess she called out to her.

"Excuse me miss! Have you seen a man in a top hat, and a little blue theiving shrimp following him around?" The stewardess smiled and nodded.

"As a matter of fact I have, I was there when they got off the plane! Poor little blue boy, he was mentally unstable, kept talking about Bigfoot, then when he got off he warned me about zombie lawn gnomes!" Emmy thanked the stewardess and got off the plane, she didn't say anything but those zombie lawn gnomes… Just the other night her lawn gnomes had looked like they were moving around- No it couldn't be! After asking a few more people she was standing in front of a hotel, marching in she spoke aloud.

"Well Luke Triton, you better enjoy your last moments, because soon I shall destroy you for stealing my camera!" Walking into the lobby she noticed a box of doughnuts she reached in and grabbed one, hey! She needed energy to kick some Triton butt! He may not look like it but Luke is a fast little bugger!

Meanwhile In The Professor And Luke's Room…

Luke woke up in a cold sweat, he had a feeling of… Impending doom, like his life might be at risk soon!

He leaned over the side of his bed and saw his target, The Professors suit case, it was in-between their beds. Luke quietly reached down and picked it up, opening it he saw what he was looking for, a taser. The Professor kept it incase of an emergency.

'Well.' Luke thought 'I think my possible impending doom counts right?' He carefully closed the suit case and set it back down, he then hid the taser under his covers and waited.

Hey! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I always have fun writing but this was a blast! I want to thank those who reviewed and encouraged me to write more! Keep in mind this story will not be super long as it is the first part in a short series of stories, but it isn't over yet! If you have any ideas for Luke's Paranormal Investigations series please feel free to PM me your message! Well thank you for reading and be sure to review! See? Doesn't that review button look sad and lonely? Why don't you cheer it up by clicking/ tapping on it? Thanks for reading! OH and be sure to check out my new RP forum! And also take the poll on my page! And sorry if my changing of username caused any confusion! Farewell and remember! InvaderInzaniac comes in peace!


End file.
